


Doncel (two-shots)

by ParadiseRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseRed/pseuds/ParadiseRed
Summary: RESUMEN: Sasuke se quedó embarazado por primera vez, sabía los riesgos que corría por ser doncel pero tanto él como Naruto continuaron con ello. Sasuke sabía que podría cuidar a su retoño con la ayuda de Naruto no se iba a preocupar por el no superar el test posparto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	1. On-shot (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> ATENCIÓN ESTE FIC CONTINE M-PREG  
> lo escribí hace un par de años y quería subirlo a esta plataforma también :)   
> NO es omegaverse es m-preg.

Sasuke acariciaba su barriga mientras se balanceaba en su mecedora le habían dicho que pronto tendría que ir al hospital para tener a su hijo. Había escuchado mucho sobre los donceles que se volvían locos cuando tenían un hijo, aquello se debía a las altas temperaturas que llegaba a alcanzar el cuerpo del doncel, afectaba a la parte racional del cerebro y con eso muchas veces le llegaba a confusión, por eso si el doncel era soltero muchas veces se le quitaba el hijo si no pasaba el test posparto. Tenía un miedo atroz a eso, pero no pensaba ponerse nervioso, él iba a ir a un hospital especializado, con la gran doctora Tsunade, abuela postiza de su gran amor, Naruto. Estaba seguro que ellos le ayudarían todo.

Acabado de leer el libro de cuentos infantiles que se intentaba memorizar para su hijo se para, con dificultad, y lo pone en la estantería luego agarra la libreta donde iba apuntando su día a día de su embarazo, su niño acababa de darle una patada, era increíble ver como se movía, tenía que irse a dormir pronto por lo que tendría que apuntarlo antes de salir de la habitación de su futuro retoño. Esperaba que se pareciera a su padre donante, él era más alegre y cariñoso que él, solo cuando estuvo embarazado se dio cuenta que muy pocas veces le dijo "te quiero" y ahora se lo decía siempre. Podría ser una tontería pero le tranquilizaba que él lo supiera. Apuntaba las últimas palabras en aquella libreta pequeña y la vuelve a colocar en la estantería.

Cuando al fin pudo encontrar la postura perfecta para dormir se comenzó a encontrar mal, su vástago se movía demasiado, la parte de su pelvis era una zona mortal. Llamó a su pareja, que hacía papeleo en la habitación de al lado.

\- ¡Sasuke! -nada más oír como hacía esos gritos.

\- ¡¡Ya viene!! -gritaba mientras se cogía la parte baja de su barriga.

Naruto respiro profundo tranquilizándose, cogió el bolso preparado para el parto con las cosas que necesitarían y se lo colgó en su hombro, enseguida agarró su teléfono y llamó a su abuela para que vaya preparando una sala, Sasuke intentaba regularizar su respiración.

\- Muy bien, lo haces muy bien Sasuke, ya están preparando la sala -le ayuda a bajar las escaleras que, intentando que el vientre no se mueva mucho para no producirle mucho dolor. Al bajar a la planta se dirigió al garaje, Sasuke sudaba mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Intentó conducir con precaución y a la vez de prisa, sabía que se tenía que concentrar su pareja iba a dar a luz a su primer hijo, al llegar al hospital se pondría nervioso.

En la entrada del hospital estaba la ayudante de Tsunade, Sakura con la que ya habían hablado antes y dijo que sería quien ayudaría a su abuela con el parto, llevaba una silla de ruedas con ella. Naruto le puso en la silla y Sakura le pidió que le siguiera. Al llegar al ala de cirugía vio a su abuela con las manos enguantadas.

\- Quédate aquí, Naruto, ahora continuamos nosotras. Lo has hecho muy bien -la respiración de Sasuke se irregularizó. Comenzó a pensar en que él tendría que estar ahí dentro ayudante, sujetando la mano. Pero ya habían hablado de eso semanas antes. En la que todos le dieron negativas diciendo que si se ponía nervioso Sasuke también se pondría nervioso.

Intentó a volver a regularizar su respiración pero no lo conseguía se sentía demasiado preocupado. Se recostó en la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta, estaba demasiado tenso para sentarse.

Las horas pasaban, ¿Cuánto tardaba un parto? Naruto había leído un montón de libros en los que decía que podía durar desde media hora hasta medio día. Esperaba que no durara más, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Cuando volvía a dar otra vuelta por el pasillo, Sakura salió de habitación.

\- ¿Cómo están? -le preguntó nada más verla. Ella no se sorprendió de verlo de esa manera tan preocupada.

\- Ambos están bien. Sasuke está cansado ahora así que después le harán el test y ambos podéis ver a la criatura-ella sabía que habían pedido ver a su hijo a la vez.

\- ¿No puedo ver a Sasuke?

\- Ya sabes que tienes que esperar al test, no queremos que pueda confundirse con alguna ayuda externa anterior al test. Tranquilo solo son cinco minutos y el análisis es inmediato -le tranquilizaba la mujer.

Naruto suspiró, ya esperó lo suficiente no sabía si podría ahora esperar unos minutos más.

\- Le están llevando a la habitación 107. En el ala de maternidad. Espéralo en la habitación -Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza. Antes de marcharse.

Estaba feliz porque todo había salido bien, no había ningún problema. Arreglaría la habitación meticulosamente cómo su pareja lo quería, sin decoraciones solo lo necesario, se irían enseguida y a disfrutar de los futuros llantos del bebé.

Mientras arreglaba en el armario los pañales y el paquete que les había dado el hospital, con pañales para recién nacido y leche que le darían porque Sasuke aún no podía dar el pecho hasta pasado al menos un día desde el parto, Sasuke ingresaba en la habitación individual en una camilla. Pudo verlo, estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía muy cansado, seguro que debió de haber sido muy duro. Cuando acabaron de arreglar en la cama le indicaron cómo funcionaban los mandos.

Se fue la enfermera y al fin pudo estar a solas con Sasuke, le dijeron que enseguida que traerían a su hijo y estaba contento, no cabía en sí.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Sasuke -acaricia la cabeza de Sasuke. Vio como unas cuantas lágrimas salían de Sasuke- ya está, todo salió bien. Ahora van a traer a nuestro pequeño. Vamos a ver a Menma, ¿vale? Los dos juntos -le daba besos en la frente mientras le quitaba las lágrimas.

\- Con permiso -se oyó la voz de Sakura- traigo al nuevo integrante de vuestra familia -la muchacha sonreía- Déjame revisarte Sasuke, la enfermera que vino antes era nueva y no conozco cómo hace las cosas prefiero saber que todo está bien- se fijó en el gotero que estaba inyectado en Sasuke, si había algún defecto o algo mínimo- parece que lo hizo bien, menos mal -se gira para ver que Naruto no se había acercado al niño a pesar de que lo había puesto a su lado- Que esperáis para ver al querubín -se acerca dónde estaba la pequeña criatura y le enseña a Naruto como agarrarlo- tienes que coger con cuidado su cabeza, él aun no mantiene su cabeza, ¿vale? -Naruto asintió.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, el niño aún era pequeño para decir a quien de los dos se parecía pero los pequeños cabellos negros en su cabecita le decían que tenía características de Sasuke.

\- Mira Sasuke es nuestro pequeño -se acerca con cuidado a Sasuke.

\- ¡No! -Soltó de repente el moreno- ¡Ese no es mi hijo! -decía mientras intentaba retroceder.

\- Espera Naruto. -se pone entre Naruto y Sasuke- Tranquilo Sasuke, no pasa nada todo está bien, no pasa nada. Tu hijo y tu novio están bien. Solo estás confundido.

\- No... yo... -miró a Naruto detrás de la mujer. Enseguida bajó la mirada- ¿Qué me está pasando?

Sakura suspiró mientras se dirigía a la parte baja de la cama- en el informe pone que sí que has superado el test y que no te pasa nada, pero hay una observación: "volver a revisar". Posiblemente solo sea el cansancio.

Naruto aún estaba preocupado y mantenía al niño en su pecho y eso Sakura lo notó.

\- Adelante Naruto, está bien. Me quedaré aquí si algo pasa -El rubio la miró y después comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, es nuestro pequeño -ponía al niño en el pecho de Sasuke. El moreno, comenzó a acariciar al niño delicadamente.

\- Es precioso, mira tiene el pelo negro. Es tan pequeñito, ahí dentro parecía más grande -Sasuke lo miraba de arriba abajo al recién nacido.

Sakura se acercó a la caja que le había dado el hospital y comenzó a preparar la leche del niño mientras ocurría el primer encuentro con el niño.

\- Naruto, mira tienes que echar solo esta cantidad dentro del biberón. Tiene que comer de 8 a 12 veces al día, tendrás que despertarlo en algunas ocasiones. No dejes que comience a llorar para dárselo, eso es el último recurso de los bebés cuando tienen hambre. -Naruto había estudiado todo aquello pero asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba- Bien, os dejo solos.

Naruto estaba rellenando el documento para registrar a su hijo, su pareja y el niño dormían en su respectiva cama y cuna. Le daba gracia ver a su hijo ya que la ropa le venía grande, su abuela le dijo que los niños crecían por días y que enseguida le vendría pequeño.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que el pequeño vino al mundo y después de volver a hacer el test a Sasuke, que salió de nuevo en observación, le dieron de alta y podía volver a casa pero tendrían que contratar a una asistente hasta que estuvieran cien por cien seguros de que Sasuke no le pasaba nada. Por esa parte se puso triste pero lo aceptaba. Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto.

Sasuke no podía volver a su trabajo por lo que tenía que pasar los días en casa, había días que sufría de dolor de cabeza pero no decía nada ya que procuraba no hablar hasta que se le pasara el dolor. Naruto muchas veces se quedaba con él mientras amamantaba al pequeño, ya se podía ver con todo el esplendor los rasgos del infante. Ojos azules al igual que su padre donante y cabellera oscura al igual que su padre de concepción. Esos momentos eran relajantes y tranquilos.

Llegó el quinto mes de vida del pequeño y Sasuke no daba señales de recuperarse, muchas decía que ese no era su hijo o simplemente se aislaba dejando de lado al pequeño. La enfermera tenía que informar de todo lo que sucedía. En cambio también había ocasiones en las que si eran hermosas. La vez que su niño intentó hablar, sus risitas que hacían sonreír a Sasuke, sus intentos de caminatas que acaban en huidas a gatas.

Tsunade les mandó a una especialista para hacerle el test, ese día iba a ser la cuarta vez que iba.

\- al habla Naruto, ¿Con quién hablo?

\- Soy yo, Sasori, ¿Sabes si Sasuke está de camino a la consulta? -el muchacho al otro lado del aparato estaba algo preocupado.

\- Sí, salió hace una hora. La señora Taka no pudo quedarse hoy así que dijo que me quedará con Menma mientras él iba, que el camino era muy corto. ¿No ha llegado? Solo está a 20 minutos. No...

\- Tranquilízate Naruto, a lo mejor solo se distrajo de camino -notó como la voz de Naruto comenzaba a sonar alterada

\- Iré a ver, él no suele ser impuntual -colgó el teléfono antes de que el otro le pudiera decir alguna cosa.

Menma, tenía que poner a Menma en el carrito. Fue a la habitación del pequeño y lo colocó en el sillín del carrito. Intentaba no ponerse nervioso. Temía por Sasuke, temía por él, temía por Menma, temía por su futuro. El pequeño notó que le movían y comenzó a llorar.

\- Venga pequeño, venga... vamos a buscar a papi, ¿vale? -le mecía entre sus brazos, eso ayudó a volverle a dormir. Le puso mantitas para abrigarle. Al bajar a la primera planta de la casa le colocó en la base del carrito y salió de casa. Mierda... no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar.

Decidió ir hacía la consulta y ver si por algún lugar de camino se había distraído, como dijo Sasori. Su pequeño estaba tranquilo en su carro, le gustaba que el caminara con algo de prisa, se podía ver en sus pequeñas risitas cuando el carro paraba de repente en un paso de cebra.

\- Menma, te encanta pero no le digas nada a tu papi cuando le encontremos, ¿vale? -se lo dijo viendo como le miraba y sonriente. Ese niño era de sonrisa fácil y eso era lo que enamoraba a todas las personas que lo veían- Ya llegamos a la consulta de la abuela Chiyo. Seguro que ya ha llegado.

Con esas esperanzas Naruto continuó caminando cuando el semáforo se puso en verde para el peatón. Ya veía la consulta donde iba Sasuke para los test y no lo había visto por ninguna parte de camino.

\- ¡Naruto! -Sasori se sorprendió de verlo entrar en la consulta.

\- ¿Él está? -preguntó rápido. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos.

Naruto solo se dejó caer en una de las sillas más cercanas, no podía llamar a la policía sin haber pasado un día, mil cosas le pasaban en su mente, sabía que su amor era fuerte pero ¿En que estaría pensando para irse y alejarse de su niño?, ¿Se encontraba bien?, ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Naruto, venga, tienes un hijo. Tienes que ser fuerte. Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos.

Escuchaba la voz del chico lejana como si solo fuera un eco, no podía más el amor de su vida estaba desaparecido, se negaba a llamarlo enfermo mental pero temía lo que le sucediera. Le había hablado bien cuando se fue. Su pequeño, ¿Qué le diría a él cuando creciese?

\- Naruto...

Comenzó a respirar fuerte. Todo se llenaba en su vida, desde que nació su hijo prácticamente lo cuidaba él, Sasuke no se acercaba por su propia cuenta al pequeño. En el trabajo no paraba de pedir salir antes para estar cuando la enfermera se fuera. No quería pensar así de Sasuke, no quería pensar que él pudiera hacer algo a Menma pero el miedo estaba. Las ojeras por atender al pequeño a altas horas de la madrugada le distraían en el trabajo. Sólo le tranquilizaba que Sasuke siempre estuviera a su lado, incluso la noche anterior cuando se escuchó el llanto del bebé le despertó para que fueran juntos. Pero ahora no estaba, ¿lo había dejado? Solo con aquel pensamiento el mundo se volvió negro para él.

\- Naruto, respira profundo, piensa en positivo. No supongas cosas que no son -el chico cayó en el suelo con la mano en el pecho- ¡Abuela! -Sasori se puso a su lado.

La búsqueda continuó, Naruto durante el periodo de tiempo que duró nunca quiso aceptar que Sasuke se fue por propia voluntad, era inimaginable para él. El amor de su vida no se podía haber ido por haber tenido un hijo. Los exámenes decían que estaba bien, y estaba bien aunque le hubiera afectado un poco a la mente.

\- Papá... - un pequeño niño de no más de 4 años se subía a su regazo mostrándole un libro- ¿léemelo?

\- Claro -el libro se trataba de seres mitológicos, no los leía todos, sabía cuál quería su hijo. Al zorro de nueve colas. El pequeño llevaba consigo un peluche del mismo- Vamos, tienes que estar en la cama para que te lo lea.

\- ¡Sí! - el pequeño salió corriendo a su habitación.

Todo ese tiempo sin saber nada de Sasuke le hizo sentir mal pero el hecho de que Menma estuviera con él lo aliviaba. Su actitud se parecía a la suya misma pero el pelo azabache le decía que Sasuke contribuyó a la creación de ese pequeño ser. Y su inteligencia también, para ser pequeño le gustaba muchos los libros eso le recordaba a su espeso.

Con una sonrisa triste se dirige al cuarto del pequeño para leerle su cuento.

\- Despierta Menma, es hora de ir al cole -el rubio lo movía aunque sabía que ya estaba despierto. El pequeño lo mira debajo de su manta riendo porque su padre le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

Ambos desayunaban en la mesa. El pequeño desde su vaso, con una pajita que venía incorporada al vaso, bebía leche caliente con unas galletas y su padre una taza de té con unas tostadas.

\- Recuerda que la abuela irá a recogerte... o a lo mejor manda a Sakura, le tendré que decir a tu profesora. Bueno, tienes que portarte bien en la consulta, ¿De acuerdo? Papá irá después a recogerte.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza mientras acababa de tomar su leche levantándolo de la mesa.

A Naruto siempre le preocupo el cómo criaría a Menma el solo, sin Sasuke, a pesar de los 3 años y medio que pasó desde su desaparición no lo pudo aceptar el que se haya ido, sabía que había alguna explicación, alguna...

Antes de subirse de nuevo a su coche para ir a trabajar vio cómo su pequeño se dirigía hacía su profesora y se despedía de él con la mano.

El timbre del colegio sonó y Menma esperaba en una fila a que su abuela o Sakura viniera a recogerlo pero para su sorpresa en la puerta del colegio estaba su papá de concepción.

\- ¡Papi! -Gritó emocionado- había visto muchas imágenes de él en el despacho de su papá. Su papá de pelo rubio siempre le decía que algún día volvería su otro papi y le pediría perdón por no haber estado con él todo ese tiempo y que él debía de perdonarlo.

El pequeño saliéndose de la línea se fue hacía la persona que estaba en la puerta, a la otra persona solo le dio tiempo a abrir sus brazos.

\- Tranquilo -el mayor acarició al pequeño que sonreía y lloraba a la vez, este levantó los brazos para que le cogiera. Lo hizo y pudo ver mejor el rosto del pequeño- eres muy mono -el niño solo sonreía.

\- Papá me dijo que algún día volverías a casa y que me harías esa ensalada de tomate que él no soportaba pero que por ti lo comía.

La persona que lo tenía en brazos le acarició las mejillas para quitarle las lágrimas- ¿Naruto?

\- Sí, papá Naruto. Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Ya sé, vamos a casa. Él llegará dentro de una hora por eso no pudo recogerme- ambos continuaban en el mismo lugar- por esa calle -señaló el pequeño.

Ambos se fueron por donde indicó el pequeño.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? No te pude llamar antes, pero ya he acabado con la reunión antes-

\- Lo siento, Naruto. Lo siento de verdad -la mujer al otro lado del aparato se encontraba con la voz algo ronca- yo fui pero

\- Explícate Sakura, tranquila, no te entiendo -no se quería alterar sin motivo, a lo mejor solo se hizo daño el pequeño...

\- No está... la maestra dijo que salió corriendo gritando papi, cómo algunos de los niños y lo perdió de vista. Enseguida te llamé pero no contestabas... Naruto, lo siento.

\- Iré a por una foto a mi casa y la llevaré a la policía -su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción lo que hizo llorar más a la mujer y él colgó.

Ya había reportado la desaparición de un ser que amaba con toda su alma y sabía el hecho de perder los estribos no le serviría para mucho. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acelerar por las calles hasta que vio cómo un semáforo se ponía en rojo y paró. Se intentó tranquilizar respirando fuerte sin abrir la boca. Se estaba asfixiando.

Aparcó cerca de casa, no se veía con valor de conducir más. Comenzó a correr para poder liberar un poco de la energía. Al llegar a casa se tomó un respiro antes de introducir sus llaves dentro de casa. Algo más calmado se dirige a la sala y agarra una foto que le hizo hace relativamente poco.

Antes de salir del apartamento escucha un ruido en la planta de arriba. Eso le sorprendió. Sin hacer ruido se acerca al lugar del sonido, venía de la habitación de su hijo, se escuchaba el chirrido de la silla mecedora que compró cuando Sasuke estaba embarazado. Su hijo no pudo moverlo desde su despacho.

Agarra una de las figuras que adornaban el pasillo para defenderse si fuera necesario, se acerca a la puerta con cuidado, enseguida pudo ver la figura de una persona con el cabello moreno meciéndose con su hijo encima mientras leía un roído libro de cuentos

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Ssh


	2. Final triste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final triste

**FINAL TRISTE**

_Antes de salir del apartamento escucha un ruido en la planta de arriba. Eso le sorprendió. Sin hacer ruido se acerca al lugar del sonido, venía de la habitación de su hijo, se escuchaba el chirrido de la silla mecedora que compró cuando Sasuke estaba embarazado. Su hijo no pudo moverlo desde su despacho._

_Agarra una de las figuras que adornaban el pasillo para defenderse si fuera necesario, se acerca a la puerta con cuidado, enseguida pudo ver la figura de una persona con el cabello moreno meciéndose con su hijo encima mientras leía un roído libro de cuentos_

_— ¿Sasuke?_

_— Ssh_

Era Sasuke quien mecía a su pequeño. Naruto estaba en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke volviera a aparecer en su vida así?, de golpe.

Deja el objeto en el pequeño armario al lado de la puerta y se acerca al lugar donde Sasuke continuaba meciéndose, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Menma. Se detuvo, Menma se veía raro, estaba más pálido de lo normal. En ese mismo instante agarra a Menma de los brazos de Sasuke a pesar de que este le decía que no lo moviera. Naruto tumbó a Menma en la cama de la habitación, su oreja contra el pequeño pecho, no escuchaba bien los latidos de su pequeño corazón. Escuchaba más los suyos propios retumbando en su cabeza que los del pequeño.

— Menma... —agarra con ambas manos la cara de Menma— Menma despierta... Soy papá —golpea suavemente ambas mejillas.

— Naruto, el niño está durmiendo —Sasuke se pone detrás de Naruto, se agacha y lo abraza— pon atención en mí, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Naruto no le estaba haciendo caso, era más importante su niño que no le respondía, ¿qué es lo que se suponía que hacer? El timbre de su móvil hizo eco en la habitación. Tembloroso lo contesta.

— ¿Quién? —llega a decir.

— ¿Naruto?, ¿Qué te ocurre te noto raro? ¿Has encontrado a Menma? Dime que sí —era Sakura, la ex ayudante de su abuela.

— Sí... —respondió con poco ahínco —"es doctora"—se pone de pie— ¡Sakura ven a mi casa, Menma no responde! ¡Está desmayado... no me responde, no le encuentro el pulso! Sakura, por favor...

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! ¡Espera, una ambulancia va de camino iré con ellos!— la mujer enseguida colgó la llamada.

La mano de Naruto temblaba contantemente su hijo se estaba muriendo, no era capaz de acercase de nuevo al niño no podía, tenía miedo. Siente una mano sobre la suya que agarra el teléfono y lo deja en una mesa de tamaño pequeño al lado de la cama, con tranquilidad y se vuelve a girar hacía él.

— ¿Por qué una mujer te llama? Se supone que solo me quieres a mí y que no había necesidad de ninguna mujer en tu vida —Sasuke le regañaba con el ceño fruncido sin alzar mucho la voz— siempre te dejas engatusar por cualquiera, eres demasiado amable— abraza a Naruto— pero recuerda, me lo prometiste solo tendrías ojos para mí, para siempre —se acerca a los labios de Naruto dándole un casto beso— ¿Verdad, señor príncipe encantador? —su voz era tranquila, armoniosa.

Naruto no sabía cómo actuar, Sasuke se comportaba como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no le importara que el hecho de que su hijo esté inconsciente no era real. Miró preocupado a los ojos de Sasuke. Estaba seguro de que su Sasuke no estaba bien.

El sonido de la ambulancia ya se escuchaba.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke. Ya no reconocía el comportamiento de la persona en frente de él. Sasuke no le pediría explicaciones, no se acercaría a él en busca de amor. ¿Quién era?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo...? — agarra la cara de Naruto— soy yo, Sasuke, el amor de tu vida, tú me lo decías: "eres el amor de mi vida, estaremos siempre juntos." ¡Tú me lo dijiste! —apretaba más su manos contra sus mejillas.

Naruto abraza a Sasuke, agarra la cabeza de Sasuke y le pone en su cuello— perdóname... Sasuke, perdóname fue mi culpa. Yo quise tener un hijo y tú aceptaste por complacerme —ver el comportamiento de Sasuke lo lastimaba más de lo que pensaba.

Sakura junto con dos sanitarios entraron en la habitación ya que Naruto había dejado la puerta abierta.

— ¿Sasuke? —le miró extrañada.

— Sakura por favor, Menma —la mujer hizo caso pasó de largo y se dirigió al niño que estaba en la cama— Sakura, sálvalo por favor. Mi niño —Naruto apretaba más contra sí a Sasuke. Este intentaba separarse pero no podía.

— No tardes en venir Naruto, nosotros nos llevamos al niño — Sakura le hablaba mientras el personal sanitario ponía al niño en una camilla.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Las tres personas se fueron de la casa junto con el pequeño— Sasuke, vamos a verlo, es nuestro hijo —lo aparta lentamente de él.

— Naruto, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Aún no tenemos ningún hijo —le miraba tranquilo— aún está aquí, —toca su barriga— es pequeñito, pequeñito...

— Sasuke por favor, ¡reacciona! —Le sacude— ¡Ya no estás embarazado lo tuviste hace cuatro años! Sasuke... 

— No... Si eso hubiera pasado yo... ¡No! Yo no... — Sasuke intentaba asimilarlo, pega su cabeza al pecho de Naruto— no es cierto...

— Sasuke por favor se consiente de lo que está pasando...

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Estás actuando extraño, Naruto —volvió a la tranquilidad de antes.

El rubio se quedó mirándole a los ojos, Sasuke ya no estaba. Acaricia la mejilla del moreno— Ven conmigo, Sasuke.

Por otra parte, en el hospital, Sakura pudo encontrar el pulso de Menma de camino, nada más llegar mandó que le hicieran un lavado de estómago, el desmayo había sido ocasionado por la ingesta de medicamentos. Pudo notarlo mientras lo examinaba de camino. Por suerte no había pasado mucho tiempo por lo que esperaba que no ocasionara ningún problema en su sistema, al ser pequeño lo más probable es que tuviera problemas al despertarse pero podrían salvarlo.

Mientras hacían el lavado, ella tuvo que rellenar la ficha del niño. En los puntos clave los dejó en blanco porque los tenía que rellenar Naruto. En ese momento entraron Naruto arrastrando con una mano a Sasuke.

— Naruto, acaba de rellenar la ficha —le lanza la tablilla junto con la hojas adjuntas cuando estuvo casi a su lado— tu hijo a tomado medicamentos.—mira fugazmente al acompañante— Aun no se sabe si se pondrá bien, le están lavando el estómago. Si todo va bien se despertará y los primeros días tendrás que darle comida blanda su estómago estará débil. —Hizo una pausa— He llamado a Chiyo, ella hará un análisis a Sasuke y después se verá si te puedes llevar a tu hijo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Se calló, no iba a reclamar— después, ¿puedo verlo?

— Sí — contestó secamente y se marchó del lugar para ir hacía la sala donde se encontraba Menma.

— ¿Naruto te ocurre algo? ¿Qué hacemos en el hospital? ¿Me toca revisión? —Sasuke lo veía tranquilo desde uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

— Sí... —se acerca quedando en frente del otro, se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó, fue un abrazo fuerte— la doctora Chiyo te hará unas pruebas, hazle caso en todo lo que te diga, ¿vale?

Sasuke no contestó nada, apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Naruto.

Chiyo y su nieto llegaron al hospital, una enfermera les indicó donde podían hacer la prueba a Sasuke. Naruto se quedó en frente de la puerta esperando a que le llamaran por su hijo o por Sasuke. Intentó tranquilizarse. Sasuke parecía tranquilo, normal, solo no recordaba a Menma.

— "le hizo algo a Menma, él tuvo que..." — notó a alguien caminando hacia él, era Sakura, se pone en pie— ¿Menma?

Sakura traía una cara enfadada, furiosa azotó la puerta donde se encontraba Sasuke— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es un niño! —Agarra a Sasuke de su camiseta.

— Sakura —Sasori, la separa de Sasuke cómo puede. La mujer se esforzaba para agarrarle de nuevo pero desistió.

— Maldito seas — le recriminó Sakura mientras se recostaba en la pared al lado de la puerta.

— Sakura, ¿Cómo está Menma? —Naruto se pone a su lado.

— Ya le han limpiado la barriga, se encuentra estable, solo queda esperar a que despierte, esperemos que sea en las siguientes horas —su voz intentaba ser tranquila.

— Gracias, Sakura —le dice saliendo de la habitación, esas eran palabras que se alegraba de oír. Su hijo se pondría bien. Cierra la puerta donde estaba Sasuke sin verlo— no deberías de haber hecho eso. Sasuke no era consciente de lo que hacía 

— No debes de justificarlo. Naruto, seguramente ya sabes cómo saldrán los resultados. Lo que están haciendo dentro es mero papeleo. Yo no soy quien para decir esto pero era mejor que no apareciera de nuevo. Chiyo te ayudará con los papeleos para meterlo en una residencia —se quedó mirándole un rato pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de Naruto así que se fue soltando un chisteo antes.

Naruto suspiró, su vida volvía a estar agitada. Se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente de la puerta cuando escuchó ajetreo dentro de la habitación donde estaba Sasuke,

— ¡No! Suéltame. ¡No! ¡Naruto, socorro! ¡Naruto! —la voz de Sasuke sonó fuertemente en el silencio del lugar. No pudo pensarlo mucho cuando ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Sasuke estaba siendo sujetado por Sasori mientras la anciana le intentaba pinchar con una jeringuilla.

— Naruto sal de la habitación — dice Sasori sujetando fuertemente a Sasuke en una silla.

— ¡No! ¡Naruto...! Me quieren llevar a un sitio extraño —continuaba Sasuke. En un intento de huir dio una patada a la anciana consiguiendo que Sasori soltara su agarre contra él. Sasuke se abalanza contra Naruto en un abrazo.

— Sasuke...— Naruto le acaricia la cabeza que se encontraba apoyada contra su hombro. Sasori se acercó hacía ellos. Naruto no lo impidió. Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y miró a Naruto buscando una respuesta.

— ¿No estaríamos siempre juntos? —Susurró Sasuke antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Naruto lo sujeto antes de que se cayeran ambos al suelo, lo apretó junto a él. Hoy lo había sentido tantas veces, esa calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke que pensar que ya no le iba a tener más, hacía que le recorría un escalofríos.

— Naruto, lo vamos a llevar a Suna. Ahí está el hospital psiquiátrico especializado en donceles —fue lo único que dijo Sasori. Nada de palabras bonitas que prometían una pronta recuperación, ni si quiera una viable. Solo el hecho de que tenía que encerrarlo.

— No lo podré ver más... —era una afirmación más que una pregunta, acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke, sin darse cuenta había estado llorando.

Sasori suspiro— Aun no podemos decírtelo con certeza. Depende cómo avance. Siempre se les intenta hacer un seguimiento, pero no Sasuke no podrá ver más a Menma. Sería un peligro para el niño.

Naruto nunca entendió el problema de los donceles. Sabía la base que decía que los donceles creaban su propio mundo, inevitablemente hacían daño generalmente a los pequeños porque no lo veían como algo real. Muchos lo asemejaban a la esquizofrenia con la diferencia en que los donceles seguían siendo sociales. Se maldijo varias veces el hecho de no haber adoptado, amaba a su hijo, nunca lo quitaría de su lado pero echaba de menos a su Sasuke. Sentía que era su culpa. Estuvo yendo a un psicólogo por la desaparición de Sasuke, la culpa muchas veces no le dejaba dormir tranquilo y se quedaba velando por el sueño de Menma. Naruto pensó que se volvía a sentir de la misma forma.

Con hipos que le salían de vez en cuando de su boca se quedó en el suelo con Sasuke en sus brazos. Lo acariciaba. Parecía relajado, tranquilo. Besa la frente de Sasuke. Notó como sus lágrimas ensuciaban a Sasuke causando que una de ellas callera al lado de su mejilla y esta descendió pareciendo que era una lágrima de Sasuke. Se forzó a no llorar más.

Naruto se encontraba en la habitación donde habían puesto a Menma. Él aún no despertaba. Habían pasado varias horas y aunque le habían dicho que se podía ir a casa no pudo. Estaba al lado de Menma, acariciándole la cabeza. Ya no estaba como al principio lleno de tubos, ahora solo llevaba enganchado un suero en una de sus venas.

Sakura le había dicho que despertaría pronto, que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Miró su reloj que señalaba las 5 de la mañana, no pudo cerrar los ojos. 

Menma comenzó a moverse y vio a su padre que miraba su reloj, la mirada de su padre estaba roja, parecía triste, cosa que no veía mucho en su padre.

— ¿Pa...? —Menma tosió — ¿papá? —Pudo hablar mejor— ¿Dónde estoy? —miraba a su alrededor.

— Menma —lo abrazó. Su pequeño se encontraba bien.

— Papá, me duele la barriga —dijo el pequeño para que su padre le soltara.

— Sí, llamaré al doctor — con esas palabras salió de la habitación no sin antes acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

Sasuke ya había sido ingresado a pesar de que preguntó qué es lo que hacía en el lugar nadie le respondía, no volvió a preguntar.

— Hola, señora Chiyo —saludo Naruto entrando en el despacho de la señora.

— Oh, hola. Ven siéntate —le pidió señalando la silla en frente de la mesa donde estaba ella.

— Sasori me llamó porque quería decirme alguna cosa sobre Sasuke. ¿Le ocurrió algo? —parecía preocupado.

La señora Chiyo le tranquilo poniendo una mano en su hombro para que se sentara otra vez, ya que Naruto se había puesto de pie.

— No, es sobre donde estuvo en este periodo— Naruto se reclinó en la silla esperando una respuesta— al parecer se había subido en un autobús y viajó hasta un pueblo. Al bajar él no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado. Ahí fue cuando se detonó su mente. Provocó un escándalo en la estación de autobuses. Cuando lo llevaron a analizar y descubrieron que era doncel todos supusieron que era porque había tenido un hijo. No llevaba documentación y Sasuke se negaba a decir nada de él. Así que lo metieron dentro de un centro psiquiátrico. Y al parecer le soltaron y volvió por su propio pie —Chiyo le mostraba los documentos que le habían enviado desde el centro psiquiátrico.

Naruto no dijo nada solo miraba los documentos en una de las hojas estaba adjunta una foto de Sasuke, parecía perdido. Cerró los ojos no quería ver más.

Chiyo posó una de sus manos encima de Naruto para transmitirle valor.

— Hola, Sasuke —Naruto se sienta en la parte contraría donde se sentaba el moreno.

— Hola —respondió monótono.

Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa forzada. En esos años no había sido capaz de mirar a Sasuke en la cara y aun no se veía capaz. 

— Sabes, Menma va comenzar el instituto. Creció rápido, casi sin darme cuenta —miraba la fotografía que tenía del niño junto con algunos de su compañeros— es igual de listo que tú. Sus notas son muy buenas. Se concentra en lo que hace, no es como era yo.

— Sin duda tienes un buen hijo —le escucho decir con tranquilidad. Naruto notó cómo se giró a verle pero él siguió mirando la foto— Naruto, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —la pregunta de siempre.

— Eres un doncel, te quedaste embarazado y decidimos tener nuestro hijo pero cuando lo tuviste...

— No, yo no tuve ningún hijo. —Se acerca un poco a Naruto— Tú... tú fuiste quien me puso aquí—Alteró su voz— ¡por qué...! — prácticamente estaba en la espalda de Naruto.

— Señor Namikaze, por hoy es suficiente —una joven enfermera vino al ver cómo se alteró uno de sus pacientes.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Se fue del lugar prometiendo volver otra vez a verlo. Volvería cada fin de semana, cada mes, cada año hasta que muriera. Jamás se separaría de Sasuke por mucho que todos le pidan olvidar. Él se ocuparía de sus grandes amores: Su hijo y Sasuke.

FIN


	3. Final feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Feliz

**FINAL FELIZ**

_Antes de salir del apartamento escucha un ruido en la planta de arriba. Eso le sorprendió. Sin hacer ruido se acerca al lugar del sonido, venía de la habitación de su hijo, se escuchaba el chirrido de la silla mecedora que compró cuando Sasuke estaba embarazado. Su hijo no pudo moverlo desde su despacho._

_Agarra una de las figuras que adornaban el pasillo para defenderse si fuera necesario, se acerca a la puerta con cuidado, enseguida pudo ver la figura de una persona con el cabello moreno meciéndose con su hijo encima mientras leía un roído libro de cuentos_

_— ¿Sasuke?_

_— Ssh_

— Sasuke... —vuelve a repetir Naruto. La persona que se encontraba en aquella mecedora era su Sasuke. No entendía cómo era posible que estuviera de nuevo con él pero no le importaba. Se acerca a paso lento, deja el adorno en la mesa al lado de la puerta. Su hijo se acurrucó más contra el moreno, parecía relajado, tranquilo durmiendo en el regazo de Sasuke. Con una de sus manos sujetaba fuerte la camisa que llevaba Sasuke.

— Ho... la —Saludo Sasuke mientras se ponía en pie y llevaba al niño a la cama de la habitación, le costaba retirar la mano del pequeño sin despertarlo por lo que dejó que continuara agarrándose de él. Por su parte Naruto notó que la voz era algo más gruesa de lo que lo fue en el pesado.

— ¿Sasuke... por qué...? —Naruto se puso a su lado y le miró con una mirada interrogativo esperando cualquier respuesta que explicara el porqué de su ida y separación de ellos. Por su parte Sasuke le miraba expectante esperando a que continuara de hacer la pregunta.

Iba a decir la pregunta que le rondaba todo el rato en la cabeza "¿dónde has estado?" pero el teléfono sonó, no iba a contestarlo pero se recordó que quien le estuviera llamando sería Sakura.

Sin prisas contestó el teléfono y enseguida sonó la voz de la mujer.

— ¡¿Naruto?! ¿!Has encontrado a Menma?! ¡Por favor, dime que sí! —la mujer se escuchaba bastante preocupada.

— Tranquilízate, Sakura, está en casa.

— P-pero es un camino largo, es un niño pequeño. ¡Espera! La profesora dijo que no fue solo. ¿Quién se lo llevó? —al otro lado del aparato se escuchó el ruido de una silla recorriéndose seguramente porque Sakura se puso en pie.

— Sasuke —lo dijo mientras dirigía su vista a Sasuke quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Elevó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, Sasuke dejó que le acariciara incluso apretó más la mejilla contra la mano.

— ¿Cómo? Sasuke ha... ¿le ha hecho algo a Menma?

— No, Menma está durmiendo tranquilamente y Sasuke está conmigo —Sasuke estaba con los ojos cerrado, no quitaba su cara de la palma de Naruto, disfrutando del contacto.

— Naruto, iré a tu casa. Estoy enseguida —fue lo último que le dijo la mujer antes de colgar.

Naruto dejó el móvil en la mesilla al lado de la cama. Sintió un tirón en la mano que sostenía a Sasuke, este continuaba con la mano en la mejilla, no quería separarse del contacto con la piel del rubio.

— Sasuke, ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? —intentaba alejar el abismo de tristeza y rabia que le producía su presencia para remplazarla por compresión, quería saber todo lo que le ha ocurrido durante este tiempo, para eso tenía que tener paciencia.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para contestarle— yo no quise... —hizo un gallo— irme...

Naruto notó que hablaba de distinta forma. No entendía por qué. Lo que sí que comprendió fue que a Sasuke le angustiaba que él pensara que se fue porque quiso, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azabaches que lo miraban como dos perlas negras profundas, nunca se cansaba de mirarlas aunque prefería una la expresión agresiva que solía tener y no la de un niño regañado.

— No pongas esa cara... —la mirada de Sasuke parecía asustado, no era altiva ni seria como lo eran en el pasado— No estoy enfado —el moreno deshizo la expresión por Naruto.

Sasuke asintió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

La puerta de casa se abrió y la voz de una mujer preguntó por Naruto, hizo eco en toda la casa. Se escuchaba dar grandes pasos por las escales para llegar a la habitación donde estaban ellos. Naruto y Sasuke miraban la puerta esperando que apareciera la persona en cuestión.

— ¿Naruto? —Sakura preguntó entrando en la habitación esperando una escena en la que tendría que actuar con prisas pero se encontró con los dos hombres junto y sentados en la cama junto al pequeño Menma durmiendo miró de nuevo a los dos hombres de la habitación esperando alguna respuesta para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

— Oh, Sakura. — Se pone en pie y se acerca a ella— Te dije que no pasaba nada, Sasuke ha vuelto —Naruto estaba tranquilo aunque en sus ojos se podía ver algo de preocupación.

La mujer no parecía estar de acuerdo con aquellas palabras, en el transcurso de los últimos 3 años y medio estuvo al lado de Naruto, como amiga, para apoyarle en la desaparición de su consorte, le hizo intuir que la aparición repentina de Sasuke no era casual. No entendía cómo era posible que haya vuelto. Le dirige una mirada para inspeccionarle y encontrar algún resquicio de locura en los ojos del moreno.

Este por su parte la miraba enfadado, cómo si le molestara su presencia, después de mirarse ambos durante un tiempo aparto su mirada para dirigirse a Naruto quien no la miraba.

— Sasuke, no sé si te acuerdas de Sakura... Ella era la ayudante de mi abuela, te atendió durante el parto. Me estuvo ayudando durante este tiempo.

Sasuke continuaba mirándolos con rabia pero no dijo nada. Él sabía que si alguna vez volvía a su hogar y encontraba al hombre que le amó estaba la posibilidad de que este tuviera a alguien más con él. A pesar de que en sus recuerdos Naruto siempre le proclamaba amor sin fin pero habría de haber un fin.

Quitó su vista de ellos y se enfocó en su hijo, sin duda el pequeño ser que había salido de él ya era grande. Se permitió observar sus rasgos, aquellos cabellos azabaches semejantes a los suyos –le acaricia su mejilla y el pequeño se mueve como un gatito buscando más cariño- tantos fueron los años pasado pero Menma no parecía guardarle rencor. Recordaba que de camino a casa su pequeño no paraba de decirle que le había echado de menos. Su piel en la mejillas era casi igual al tono de Naruto, en las de Menma era más claro. Estaba seguro de que Naruto lo había criado bien, bien sin él.

Aquello lo ponía triste, después de todo, fue él quien tuvo que conquistar a Naruto durante toda la secundaría y parte de la universidad aunque él lo había conquistado antes. Sabía sus penas y sus glorias; Lo que le gustaba y lo que no; como convencerle y como aconsejarle sin que se diera cuenta. Eran tal para cual. Eran... en pasado.

— Sasuke, me gustaría hacerte un examen para ver si estás bien. Aunque seas el padre biológico de Menma no me gustaría que él saliera lastimado —las palabras de la mujer se escucharon concisas y claras.

— ¡Sasuke está bien! —Naruto le recriminó.

Sasuke no dijo nada quedándose con la vista en dirección al niño por miedo a que se levantara, no quería que escuchara gritos al levantarse.

Sasuke sabía lo que ocurría si no estaba bien, Menma estaría en peligro. Ya había pasado varias veces por el control sin ningún problema, no le había molestado hasta que lo dijo la mujer. Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos y no pensó en nada para volver a abrirlos y asentir con la cabeza.

Si el corazón de Naruto ya no era suyo, lo sería el de Menma, su pequeño sin duda sería su tesoro. Lo volvería a conocer y lo querría como nunca. Acaricio la cabeza del pequeño sonriéndole. Sospechaba que la mujer y Naruto estaban juntos, Naruto no se había acercado tanto a una mujer desde que lo conocía, él se mostraba tímido pero con aquella mujer hablaba como si fueran cercanos.

— Vamos a la consulta de Chiyo, es buena en lo que hace —Sakura salía de la habitación sin mirar la vista atrás ignorando las palabras que salían de Naruto.

— ¡Que Sasuke está bien te digo! —Naruto no diría lo que estaba pensando en voz alta, no diría que tenía miedo de la prueba y de que Sasuke no las pasara. Ya tenía a Sasuke en su vida, con eso se daba por satisfecho.

— Me temo que no hay vuelta, soy doctora por lo que hice un juramente de salvar la vida de las personas. Menma está entre ellos y si Sasuke es una posible amenaza...

— ¡No lo es! —Naruto le grita antes de que acabara. Sakura iba contestarle pero Sasuke se pone entre los dos y levanta las manos.

— Iré —fueron sus simples palabras para seguir a Sakura fuera de la habitación. pudo quitar la mano del pequeño, yo no lo sujetaba con tantas fuerzas como antes. Pero el pequeño se despertó al sentir el desplazamiento de Sasuke de su cama y su mano vacía, miraba la escena extrañado pero no duda en ponerse en pie para ponerse al lado de su padre Naruto.

— Papá, ¿vamos con ellos? —pregunta tirándole de su camisa. Naruto le acaricia la cabeza y asiente la cabeza. Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban abajo.

Chiyo había mandado hacerle varios análisis en el tiempo que llevaban en su consulta, no más de una hora. Antes de concluir el examen, comenzó a hacerle unas preguntas para ver su memoria.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —la señora comenzó anotando en su tabla con las respectivas preguntas

— Sasuke —respondía tranquilo.

— ¿Sabes quién es Menma? —la señora le miró al hacer la pregunta.

— Mi hijo, el hijo de Naruto y Mío. Nació hace ya 4 años. Su primera palabra fue "papá". Comenzó a caminar a los pocos meses a pesar de que apenas se sostenía en pie. Era calmado, parece serlo aún. —Suspiró— Soy consciente de la mayoría de las cosas que ocurrieron después del parto —miraba en frente donde estaba Chiyo pero no la miraba a ella.

—Sasuke, tu voz a cambiado en este tiempo. Sé que en el pasado nos hemos visto pocas veces pero recuerdo que tu timbre de voz era más agudo y suave. Me podrías decir por qué —Chiyo dejó de lado las preguntas que estaban en la hoja.

— Testosterona —explicó con esa simple palabra pero para Chiyo fue suficiente.

Los donceles tenían un nivel más bajo de testosterona por lo que su voz y su cuerpo era el intermedio entre hombre y mujer. Algunos donceles temían el quedarse embarazados por lo que se hacían una histerectomía en privado, quitándose su parte que los definía como donceles, su útero. No tenía los mismos efectos que en las mujeres –menopausia temprana, lesiones de vejiga o los uréteres, dolor durante las relaciones sexuales y poco más– los donceles al hacer eso los niveles de testosterona subían. Sería una salida fácil quitarse el útero pero se corría el riesgo de morir en la camilla ya que el útero se encontraba detrás del aparato reproductor masculino. La supervivencia de los donceles solventaba el 20%. Aun así muchos lo intentaban.

— ¿Quién fue quien te hizo eso? — la mujer estaba preocupada por lo que le podría pasar en el interior de Sasuke.

— La misma persona que me curó la cabeza. —Se toca una parte de la cabeza, escuchándose un sonido metálico— Soy consciente de todo, jamás haría nada a Menma ni a nadie. Estoy bien.

— Eso ya lo estoy comprobando. Los análisis me los han enviado por el ordenador y parece estar todo normal. Pero ahora me preocupa lo que tengas dentro —la señora hizo una pausa— Sasuke, eres consciente de que lo que te hicieron es ilegal. Podrías haber muerto.

Sasuke no dijo nada, era consciente de ellos y en su momento sintió miedo al saberlo pero ahora ya había pasado. Era cosa del pasado, un pasado que no quería volver

Chiyo estaba llamando a su nieto por el teléfono en la mesa para que prepare una camilla. Al acabar la llamada Chiyo se puso en pie y se dirigió la puerta, se quedó quieta esperando hasta que Sasuke la siguió.

Naruto se levantó como si el estar sentado le quemara el culo, tenía sus motivos ya que había visto a Sasuke salir de la habitación junto con la anciana iba a llamarles pero ambos se dirigieron hacía otra dirección. Elevando a su hijo a sus brazos, el pequeño se encontraba dormido, los sigue hasta llegar a la altura de ellos.

— Doctora Chiyo, Sasuke. Todo bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? —Naruto quería llevarse a Sasuke a casa para que le contara todo lo que le sucedió en ese periodo de tiempo para poderlo mimar y quererlo como pocas veces le dejaba hacerlo en el pasado.

— Tengo que hacerle una ecografía antes —respondió la anciana parando de andar al igual que Sasuke.

— ¿Una ecografía? ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo?

— No, solo es parte de la revisión —esta vez contestó Sasuke.

— ¿Puedo ir? —miró a ambos esperando una respuesta. Chiyo miró a Sasuke y este asiente con la cabeza.

— Sí.

Los tres se fueron hacía la habitación en la que tenían que hacer la ecografía a Sasuke. Todo estaba listo cuando llegaron. Sasuke no preguntó lo que tenía que hacer simplemente se echó en la camilla que estaba en medio de la habitación y elevó su camisa dejando su estómago al aire. Naruto se colocó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla con Menma en su regazo. Sasuke lo miró mientras hacía la acción, por su mente pasó que se veía algo más mayor.

— Normalmente esto se hace te otra forma pero esta vez lo haremos así. Será parecida a le revisión de cuando estuviste embarazado pero nos enfocaremos en el estado de las paredes uterinas.

Dicho eso la mujer le untó un fresco gel en la zona donde se tendría que encontrar el útero del doncel, seguidamente encima pone el transductor. En una pantalla que había al lado de Chiyo se podía ver el interior de Sasuke. Chiyo lo movía alrededor buscando el ansiado útero. 

— Imposible... —la doctora continuó pasando por la zona derecha— no está —dejó de moverlo, la zona donde continuaba el transductor mostraba su próstata, ahora de un tamaño mayor, no se podía ver nada más.

— ¿Paso algo? —Naruto se puso en pie al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer mayor casi despertando al pequeño. Él no entendía lo que pasaba pero igualmente sintió que tenía que apoyar a Sasuke, este lo sujeto de la mano para que se volviera a sentar, así lo hizo Naruto aunque no quitó la mano de Sasuke de la suya.

— Sasuke no tiene útero —la voz de la mujer sonaba apagada, apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras antes de taparse la boca con la mano.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, el moreno no apreció ese detalle al contrario se giró para no verle la cara.

— ¿Sasuke, qué es lo que te ha pasado en todo este tiempo?— Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarle. Apretó la mano con la que lo sostuvo antes para que le mirara, no hubo resultado, el moreno no le miraba.

Naruto se sentía molesto, Sasuke no confiaba en él. Hizo un puchero como lo salía hacer en el pasado.

— Sasuke... —Naruto hizo que le mirara a los ojos soltando la mano que le sostenía para mover la cabeza del azabache hacía él.

— no era consiente... —susurró Sasuke al ver su rostro— en ese momento no sabía lo que pasaba, ni siquiera sabía quién era...

Naruto le soltó la barbilla y acarició una de sus mejillas.

— Lo último que recordaba en ese momento era la sensación que estaba en un lugar en el que no tenía que estar. Después vino la policía para llevarme a un lugar que parecía un hospital. Estuve mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Lo primero que me hicieron fue una operación de cerebro. —Señaló una parte de la cabeza por encima de la oreja izquierda— Después de varios meses me quitaron el útero. No supe que había pasado hasta pasados unos pocos días cuando quise levantarme y me dolía la parte baja de mi vientre y pude ver que tenía una cicatriz de una operación reciente.

— ¿Eres uno de los donceles que estaba en aquel hospital ilegal? ¿El que apareció en las noticias hace unos meses? —preguntó Chiyo después de acabar de quitarle el gel del vientre y de ayudarle a colocar bien su camisa.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, no miraba a ninguno de los dos— cuando nos sacaron de ese lugar yo estaba lucido, sabía lo que sucedía pero no podía relacionarlo con claridad. Me había acostumbrado estar en aquella habitación. Fui de los últimos en salir... Nos escoltaron hasta un lugar en el que nos hicieron un interrogatorio donde teníamos que decir todo lo que supieran. Nos retuvieron por unos 4 meses para después nos hicieron varias veces las pruebas sobre nuestro estado. Mis resultados fueron favorables, junto a unos pocos donceles más, nos llevaron a un hospital para hacer ejercicios de memoria hasta que recordé mi nombre en uno de los test, poco a poco me acordaba. También recordé donde vivía, que tenía un hijo, te recordé —la mano de Naruto no se había retirado de su mejilla— les pregunté si me podía ir, me hicieron un par de pruebas para ver que no era un peligro para nadie y me dieron una pulsera por si me pasara algo los llamara. No sabía si seguías viviendo en Konoha o si tenías el mismo número de teléfono por lo que caminé por las calles de Konoha recordando algunas cosas del pasado hasta llegar un colegio donde estaban saliendo los niños y Menma me vio. —acabó de narrar.

— Es mi culpa debí acompañarte... —finalmente habló Naruto, sus ojos estaban rojos por retener las lágrimas— yo que prometí protegerte por siempre y pasaste por todo eso.

Menma se estaba removiendo por el movimiento del pecho de su padre. Sasuke al notarlo decidió sujetarlo él.

— No tienes la culpa Naruto, fui yo quien no estaba bien. Yo nunca te he culpado. Ni creo que tengas la culpa.

— Sasuke, tu no eras así. Tu actitud era diferente, era más arisca, altiva, te creías superior pero me mostrabas cariño... solo a mí —Naruto se quitó una lágrima que se le escapaba de uno de sus ojos.

— Sólo quería ser... ¿amable?, es algo difícil volver y saber que tu pareja tiene a alguien, ¿Sabes? —Sasuke habló, él ya había superado el incidente no le interesaba eso solo quería saber si Naruto estaba saliendo con aquella mujer.

Naruto le miró intenso, se acercó al moreno y lo rodeó con los brazos, lo abrazó junto a su pequeño que estaba entre los dos.

— Sasuke, en mi vida no va a haber nadie más que tú y Menma —a pesar de haberse enterado de lo sucedido ver que Sasuke le preocupaba más si le había sido fiel lo complacía de alguna forma.

— ¡Ah, papá me asfixias! —la voz aguda del pequeño Menma se escuchó opacada por estar entre los dos. Cuando Naruto se alejó un poco vio como el pequeño tomaba bocanadas de aire— ¡Malo!

Naruto sonrió mostrando su dentadura. Su hijo estaba agarrando la camisa de Sasuke mientras le señalaba con el dedo, sabía que él quería saber de su padre gestante muchas veces pero no le preguntaba. Verlo feliz con Sasuke le hacía feliz. Sabía que ahora nadie le separaría de su familia.

— ¡Naruto, date prisa llegaremos tarde! —Sasuke se estaba colocando sus zapatos en la entrada mientras gritaba a su marido.

— ¡Espérame! —El rubio bajaba las escalares a toda prisa— No encontraba mi corbata favorita quería ponérmela para ir —a pesar de tener ya cierta edad Naruto continuaba asiendo pucheros como un niño.

Sasuke por su parte sabía dónde estaba dicha corbata, la había escondido él. Su querido hijo le pidió que no dejara que fuera con aquella corbata. Aquella corbata de ranas verdes... maldita sea el día que la compró y él por no impedirlo.

— Ponte la naranja, te quedará bien esa —Naruto le miró sospechoso por no haberle gritado como de costumbre cuando llegaban tarde. Se acerca a su lado.

— Tu sabes dónde está, ¿verdad? —sus ojos le acusaban como culpable.

— Ponte la naranja —sentenció Sasuke intimidando a Naruto por el tono usado.

Mientras Naruto corría escaleras arriba a por la corbata Sasuke recibió un mensaje de su hijo

"Papá, me puedes traer las hojas que están encima de la mesa de la cocina se me han olvidado" junto a un emoticono.

Sonrió por su pequeño que ya no era tan pequeño, era él día de su graduación de secundaría. Se alegraba porque sacó lo mejor de los dos.

Un zumbido salió de su bolsillo cuando llegaba a la cocina.

"Ni se te ocurra leerlo"

No lo había pensado en leerlo hasta que llegó el mensaje. Le contesto con un "Ok" y agarró los papeles que había. Primera página en grande y mayúsculas: ¡PAPÁ NO LO LEAS!

— Ya estoy Sasuke, ¿vamos?

Sasuke desistió en leerlo y se encaminó hacía la entrada donde estaba Naruto. Menma era el encargado de leer el discursó para los graduados de ese año.

Para su sorpresa de Sasuke el discurso estaba dirigido también hacía los padres. Naruto lloraba como una magdalena al ver a su hijo dar el discurso. Cuando se acabó llegó el momento de hacerse las fotos. Menma se hizo una con sus padres, pero la foto fue hecha por sorpresa ya que ambos lo estaban abrazando. Era vergonzoso para él que todo el mundo viera como le abrazaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

En un banco del parque de principal de Konoha había un señor dando de comer a las palomas. En uno de sus bronceados y arrugados dedos relucía un anillo.

— Una vez me casé, fue impresionante —su voz era áspera por el pasar de los años.

— Más impresionante que las vacaciones a las islas tropicales —otro ansiado de piel más clara se sienta dejando su bastón entre sus piernas.

— ¡Jajaja! Sí. Pero lo más impresionante de todas las cosas... lo más impresionante era saber que la persona que amo está a mi lado— giró su rostro mostrando su dentadura postiza y con ojos achinados. Su rostro se veía lleno de arrugas.

El anciano de su lado sonríe mirando al frente, viendo como las palomas comían.

— Sasuke —el anciano volvió a hablar. El nombrado giró su rostro hacía él — feliz aniversario —le entrega un sobre con unas papeletas para un crucero.

— Feliz aniversario, Naruto —se acercó para darle un beso.

Ambos se miraron a la cara. Era tontería pensar que después de tanto tiempo los dos se continuaran amando. Su hijo muchas veces le decía que continuaban siendo niños. Pero al contrario para ellos eso era un alago.

— Vamos a la tienda de bañadores, quiero uno en el que pueda ver toda su sexy figura —soltó el anciano de las palomas. Haciendo reír al otro. Ambos se marcharon de aquel parque cogidos de la mano hacía los grandes almacenes.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> A continuación de doy a elegir dos opciones:  
> 1 final triste  
> 2 final feliz


End file.
